Donovan's Fortress
by artistman
Summary: Adam meets up with and old classmate who wants to prove he's the better man. Any fans of Mutant X please review I need opinions


MUTANT X

"DONOVAN'S WORLD" By Henry Blackshear jr.

TEASER

FADE IN

EXT. CAMBRIDGE MA - SATELLITE UNIVERSITY - DAY

INT. SATELLITE UNIVERSITY - SHOWROOM

The CAMERA opens up at the Science fair. Several Scholars are presenting their projects in various parts of the University's show room. Three mature judges are centered in the middle of the show room, A GRAY BEARDED MAN wearing his shirt buttoned up to the neck with no tie, CLEAN SHAVEN GLASSES WEARING MAN wearing a checkered suit and striped shirt AND an AVERAGE SIZE WOMAN dressed in a light blue dress observing the works of the students.

The judges, stop by one young glasses wearing Curly Top Boy. Beside him is his barometer project display.

The Judges continuing and pass a couple of students, a girl to the left, then a mid length hair boy on the right. The judges then stop at DONAVAN WISE a tall slim greasy top, broken glasses wearing student. His project display is one of a mannequin wearing a mechanical helmet on its head.

GLASSES WEARING JUDGE

This seems a bit odd.

ANGLE ON

Donovan

DONOVAN

I see you are a bit confused so let me explain.

ANGLE ON

Glasses wearing Judge

GLASSES WEARING JUDGE

There's no need to explain. We can read. You say it is a "Mind Bender". Now that's a bit unethical wouldn't you say?

WIDER ANGLE

Showing Judges in front of Donovan

DONOVAN

No please let me explain. It 's not exactly what it sounds like but yet I chose the title because it does what it is titled as. You see it's a headache remover and it fools the brain into thinking that it has no headache.

GLASSES WEARING JUDGE

Or you may call it brainwashing…

DONOVAN

That's not what it is.

WOMAN JUDGE

Young man that is what it is and it cannot be called anything less. I'm sorry but your project cannot be considered as one of the contestants because of the nature of the situation.

DONOVAN

You're disqualifying me. Because you think I created a brain washing machine.

WOMAN JUDGE

Sorry.

ANGLE ON

Donovan frowning

DONOVAN

Wait! You can't do that. That's not what I intended to do!

ANGLE ON

A woman looking back and shaking her head.

REVERSE ANGLE ON

Donovan pausing as he looks at the judges in disgust.

DONOVAN

I can't believe this!

OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT

As Donovan watches the Judges approach ADAM. Next to Adam is a concept design for a computer that measures body temperature blood pressure calorie intake etc. The Judges take interest in his project.

ANGLE ON

Woman Judge

WOMAN JUDGE

Now this is an interesting project.

FULL SHOT

Of The judges surrounding Adam

BEARDED JUDGE

Very nice young man and you are…

ADAM

Adam. Sir.

BEARDED JUDGE

May I give it a try?

ADAM

(Exhilarated)

Be my guess…wow…

Bearded Judge takes a seat in the chair next to his project.

ANGLE ON

Woman Judge

WOMAN JUDGE

Now how accurate is this device you have here?

ANGLE ON

Adam

ADAM

99.9 accurate, Mam.

ANGLE ON

Glasses wearing male judge

GLASSES WEARING JUDGE

Very nice Adam. Very nice…

ANGLE ON

Adam smiling, as the judges admire his work.

ANGLE ON

Donovan continuing to frown as he starts to pack up his project.

DISSOLVE TO:

WRITTEN: 30 MINUTES LATER

The Judges are in front of the podium about to award the winner

ANGLE ON

Donovan stands in the crowd, watching as the Judges make their decision

WOMAN JUDGE

…For this year's winner of the "Princeton Science Medical Fair", It was a close decision, and all the judges agree that the trophy will go to, Adam Kane…

The Woman Judge leads in the clapping.

REVERSE ANGLE FULL

Of the Audience following the woman Judge.

ANGLE ON

Donovan standing almost motionless and upset, staring at the Judges. Donovan then heads for the doorway angry.

ANGLE ON

Adam proudly accepting the trophy as the audience continues to clap for him.

Adam pans the room smiling

ADAM'S POV

As he comes eye to eye with Donovan

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

The audience starting to chant

AUDIENCE

(Chanting)

SPEECH, SPEECH SPEECH...

MEDIUM SHOT

Adam looks at the audience and then at Donovan

ADAM

Uh…

ANGLE ON

Donovan kicking the door behind him and then storming out the show room

MEDIUM SHOT

Of Adam turning to the microphone

ADAM

Uh…I'm thankful for this but uh…

Adam than turns to the Judge and gives the trophy back.

ADAM

Can you hold this for a moment; I'll be back.

Woman confused takes the trophy and looks at Adam as he shuffles through the crowd.

CAMERA PANS

Following Adam as he makes his way to the door

WOMAN JUDGE (O.S.)

Ok …um anyhow…our second place winner today will be…

Adam exits the door of the show room to see if he could find Donovan.

ADAM'S POV

Looking left, right and then down the hall, seeing no one…

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

A sudden, Adam turning back to the show room then pausing. He then looks down

ANGLE ON

A chess piece on the floor

MEDIUM SHOT

Of Adam reaching down and picking up the piece. Adam then looks left and right again. Then he returns to the show room.

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE FADE IN

WRITTEN: SOMETIME IN THE DISTANT FUTURE

EXT. CENTRAL CITY

RANDOM SHOTS ABOVE CENTRAL CITY

EXT. OUTSIDE EMMA'S APT.

MEDIUM SHOT ON

JESSE and EMMA walking to her jeep as Jesse carries the knapsack.

JESSE

I'm going to miss you Emma...

EMMA

I'm not going to be gone long enough for you to miss me. It's just a three days camp trip.

JESSE

But those three days add up to 4,320 minutes.

ANGLE ON

Emma.

EMMA

If you put it that way, yeah it's kind of a long time.

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

Well I wish I could come to but Adam wants me to check out some sort of sewer leak. He says no one else can go down but me because of my skills. Any one else would become highly exposed to radiation even if they were protected.

MEDIUM SHOT

Emma and Jesse.

EMMA

Okay well I have to go. You be careful okay.

JESSE

You be careful. You're the one going camping among the lions and tigers and bears...

EMMA

Oh my...

They laugh.

TOGETHER

Ha, ha...

They kiss and then hug.

Jesse's com-link goes off. Adam is calling.

ADAM

(V.O.)

JESSE...JESSE ...where are you I need you now!

Jesse and Emma release as Jesse responses to Adam's call.

JESSE

I'm seeing Emma off...

ADAM (V.O.)

Emma's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Now let her go and get down here now.

JESSE

Okay, okay I'm on my way.

Emma gets in the jeep and starts it up.

EMMA

See you later...

JESSE

Bye...

They kiss again and then Jesse and Emma exiting the frame in different directions.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

WIDE SHOT

As Jesse returns to sanctuary. Before he can fully enter Adam slams him with the assignment.

ADAM

Good, you're here. Come on I have to show you the schematic of the Genomex system.

Jesse runs over to Adam on the console.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Jesse I need you to get to this point...

MEDIUM SHOT

Of Adam pointing to the central motor of the area.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...The main power source of Genomex. SHALIMAR and BRENNAN are now working their way into the levels above.

REVERSE ANGLE MEDUIM SHOT

JESSE

What do I have to do when I get there?

MEDIUM SHOT

Jesse and Adam.

ADAM

We have to revert, their power because Eckhart's unit is causing the sewers to clog not allowing the power to flow at its correct pace.

JESSE

Can't Shalimar and Brennan shut it off from the inside?

ADAM

Apparently a fault in Genomex's system wiped out the override controls leaving you three...

ANGLE ON

Adam pointing at positions of the map on monitor.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...To get to these three points in Genomex's base. All three of you have to be in sync and shut it down at the same time.

MEDIUM SHOT

Jesse and Adam.

JESSE

And of course Genomex isn't cooperating because...

ADAM

Eckhart feels it has to continually run so he doesn't lose his precious data. He doesn't care about the dangers that would occur if it isn't reverted.

JESSE

Alright...I'm out.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE ECKHART'S BASE

Moments later Jesse arrives in front of Genomex's base.

WIDE SHOT

Of Jesse seeing Shalimar fighting two of Eckhart's men.

JESSE

Shalimar quit playing and let's rap things up.

WIDE SHOT

Shalimar fighting Eckhart's men

Shalimar does a flip catlike over Eckhart's MAN ONE and cracks him in the back of the head. She then lands and starts blocking MAN TWO.

CLOSE UP ON

Shalimar fighting.

SHALIMAR

Darn it can't I go at it a little while longer. I missed yesterday's "Work out".

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

No we have to revert that machine now.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar.

SHALIMAR

OK...

WIDE SHOT

Shalimar doing a world wind kick and knocking the two men out.

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

You finished now.

WIDE SHOT

Jesse and Shalimar looking down at the men she just knocked out.

SHALIMAR

Yes.

JESSE

Where's Brennan?

SHALIMAR

He's up there.

Shalimar points at the top of Eckhart's base.

ANGLE ON

Brennan battling, six of Eckhart's men on the rooftop. Brennan does a jumping roundhouse, kicking MAN THREE. After he land MAN FOUR and FIVE dive for him from opposite sides. Brennan creates his static shock and gives them a blast.

JESSE (V.O.)

Brennan.

Brennan reverses hearing Jesse's voice. On his com-link. He then gives a third man a blast with both of his hands.

BRENNAN

Yeah I hear you Jesse.

JESSE (V.O.)

Good, I'm going in now.

Brennan then gives a MAN SIX a blast with both of his hands.

BRENNAN

I'm done here.

JESSE (V.O.)

Give me a signal when you're in position.

I/E. ECKHART'S BASE

Shalimar sneaking in through a side door as she does one of Eckhart's MAN SEVEN, comes in front of her. With no effort at all she gives him a crack with a front rotation kick.

SHALIMAR

hmp...

Then another of Eckhart's MAN EIGHT grabs Shalimar from behind. Shalimar then kicks up over her shoulder and cracks the him in the head. She then shakes her head as he releases her and falls to the floor.

EXT. OUTSIDE ECKHART'S BASE

ANGLE ON

Jesse altering his density passing through the floor of the facility heading for the main driver.

JESSE

Adam I'm in position.

CUT TO:

INT. ECKHART'S BASE - ROOF STATION

Brennan inside the base at another point ready to push the button.

BRENNAN

I'm set here.

CUT TO:

INT. MID LEVEL OF ECKHART'S BASE

ANGLE ON

Shalimar about to push the button at her point.

SHALIMAR

I'm ready.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

Good. Now listen up Jesse. You have to solidify your arms inside the shell of that device so you can rework the wires.

CUT TO:

INT. SUB BASEMENT OF ECKHART'S BASE

ANGLE ON

Jesse in front of a turbine engine shelled with thick metal.

JESSE

I don't have any buttons to push?

ADAM (V.O)

Sorry it's not that simple. Neither should you open the gage or you will vaporize.

Jesse paces back and forth.

JESSE

Thanks for that enlightening news...So how am I suppose to rework the wires if I can't see them.

ADAM (V.O)

I have to guide you.

Jesse prepares himself.

ADAM (V.O.) (CONT'D)

I have a thermograph of that unit on my monitor and I can see you. Reach inside now and place your hand on the first cable you feel.

Jesse alters his density.

JESSE

Okay, I'm going for it.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE SHELL OF TURBINE ENGINE

ANGLE ON

Jesse's hands entering.

ADAM (V.O)

Now here's the tricky part. I hope you still are pretty good with math.

JESSE

Why?

ANGLE ON

Jesse's hands starting to feel the wires near the motor.

ADAM (V.O)

You're going to have to count twenty wires from that point. The two wires have to make contact.

Jesse starts to counts with his hands stopping at the ninetieth wire.

JESSE

Is this it one?

Jesse about to pull the wire.

ADAM (V.O)

No, not that one! The next one.

Jesse touches the next wire.

JESSE

This one...

ADAM (V.O)

That's the one. Now, just pull out both wires. Those are the two that will work as a switch and revert the flow of the reactor.

CUT TO:

SPLIT SCREEN

Showing Adam, Shalimar Brennan and Jesse in position.

ADAM

On my count active the switch.

Everyone prepares.

ADAM (CONT'D)

One, two, three. Activate.

CUT TO:

INT. SHELL OF TURBINE ENGINE

ANGLE ON

The turbine motor slowing down then reversing.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Adam's monitor showing a green light meter glowing.

ADAM

Good, yes it worked...Okay team head back to Sanctuary.

Then the monitor beeps an indication of an e-mail.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM (CONT'D)

What the...

Adam looks in concern and listens to Brennan on the com-Link.

BRENNAN (V.O.)

Something wrong Adam?

Adam hesitates.

ADAM

Just an e-mail.

Adam clicks it and reads.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Pawn to Rook.

Adam thinks for a moment.

ADAM (CONT'D)

DONOVAN!

SHALIMAR (V.O.)

Adam, it doesn't sound like things are good at base.

ADAM

No it's not. Team I need you all to regroup at here immediately.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE ROAD

WRITTEN: 1 HOUR LATER. AN ABANDONED ROAD

Emma's car is in a ditch and she is unconscious at the steering wheel.

ANGLE ON

BOBBY a little country boy approaching Emma tries to wake her up.

BOBBY

Hello...

Bobby nudges Emma.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

Miss, are you okay?

Bobby nudges her a little harder.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

Lady, can you hear me?

ANGLE ON

Emma starting to wake up.

EMMA'S POV

Going from blurry to focuses on Bobby.

FULL SHOT

Emma and Bobby.

EMMA

Ugh ...What happen?

Emma looks around and then in front of her and sees her jeep in the ditch.

BOBBY

You crashed into this dirt.

EMMA

Yowl...my head...

ANGLE ON

Bobby notices a small stream of blood flowing Emma's head.

BOBBY

You got hurt pretty bad...

FULL SHOT

Emma and Bobby.

The boy points to her head.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

...right here.

EMMA

Where am I?

Camera on Emma confusion, we FADE OUT

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. COUNTRY SIDE ROAD

ANGLE ON

Emma and Bobby.

BOBBY

Rockland Hills. Where do you suppose to be?

Emma thinks for a minute

EMMA

I don't know. I just know I don't suppose to be here.

BOBBY

Do you want to stay at my house for the night and maybe you will know in the morning?

EMMA

I don't think I should. I have to be some place else.

BOBBY

It's Okay. My MOTHER can take care of you.

Emma pauses and looks around then feels her head.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

My Mother can take care of that cut.

Bobby smiles at Emma.

EMMA

Okay...

ANOTHER ANGLE

As Emma gets out of the jeep.

BOBBY

Great. Uh what's your name?

EMMA

I think its Emma.

The boy notices the bag in the back of the jeep.

BOBBY

You better take that bag.

EMMA

Oh okay

The Bobby notices Emma's com-link bracelet.

BOBBY

What's that?

Emma looks down at the bracelet.

EMMA

I'm not sure. I guess I came with it.

BOBBY

Oh... anyway my house is just over these hills and a road or two.

EMMA

And you came this far to help me. Your mother let's you play that far from home?

BOBBY

It's okay. I do it all the time.

EMMA

What's your name?

BOBBY

Bobby

Emma smiles

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

WIDE SHOT

The group meets up with Adam.

ADAM

Good you're all here.

The team stops in front of Adam.

BRENNAN

What's up?

ADAM

A few years ago a classmate of mine disappeared.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM (CONT'D)

The strange thing about it is he didn't really disappear. He did in site as a physical being would but not forgotten from memory.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar.

SHALIMAR

I don't get it?

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

You see, when he disappeared, he did so no one could find him.

ANGLE ON

Brennan.

BRENNAN

Not even you?

REVERSE SHOT ON

Adam.

ADAM

That's the thing. I'm the only one who knew he was alive. He kept leaving messages like this one...

ANGLE ON

The computer Adam brings up the e-mail Brennan reads it.

BRENNAN

Pawn to Rook? That's a chess move.

FULL SHOT

Of everyone in Sanctuary.

ADAM

Precisely! The last e-mail he sent me was Queen to Knight. And when they address the stronger opponent in front they have made a conquering move. In this case my old friend Donovan has made a move against me.

SHALIMAR

How do you know it's against you?

ADAM

Because we played chess in Satellite mainly by phone line. This was the way we would move our men.

JESSE

Do you know what he wants?

ADAM

Yeah, he wants the world to know who has more intellect.

JESSE

Why don't you just tell him he does?

ADAM

Because you can't just say," you're smarter" to this man, and hope he will go away Jesse, it doesn't work that way!

ANGLE ON

Shalimar.

SHALIMAR

Upset are we?

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

Yes I'm upset because this man is capable of hurting people just to prove his point. He did it once before and he'll do it again.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar.

SHALIMAR

Adam I sorry I didn't mean to...

FULL SHOT

ADAM

It's okay you didn't know.

SHALIMAR

Was it is someone close to you?

ADAM

It was the judges. He killed each of them at separate times. He knew I was the only one who could answers his clues. Each of his clues required a team to surrender him.

Adam pauses as everyone looks at him

ADAM (CONT'D)

At that time the law thought I was out of my mine. They even thought I might have created the threat against the judges. So I had to search for someone who believed my story...

Adam paces back and forth.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...By the time they believed me the third judge had been killed and as you know, then was too late.

ANOTHER ANGLE

JESSE

It wasn't your fault Adam. There was nothing you could have done.

ANGLE ON

Computer when an e-mail beeps and opens up.

ANGLE ON

Adam looking down at it.

ADAM

(Donovan's e-mail)

Great speech Adam. Now I'm going to make it easy for you to find me...

Adam pause

ADAM (CONT'D)

He can hear us.

ANGLE ON

Brennan.

BRENNAN

How is that possible? No one can get into sanctuary. No one knows our location.

Another e-mail bleeps.

FULL SHOT

Adam reads as the team encircles around him looking down at computer.

ADAM

(Donovan's e-mail)

True but an email is a friend and we are all connected aren't we.

REVERSE SHOT

As Adam pauses.

ADAM (CONT'D)

So if you can hear us then I can find you.

ANGLE ON

Computer as an e-mail opens with a beep.

SHALIMAR (V.O.)

(Donovan's e-mail)

I'll do better than that I'll tell you where...

ANGLE ON

Team as Shalimar looking down as she continues to reads. The other members follow along.

SHALIMAR (CONT'D)

...I am. You better come fast before your precious Mutants die out on you. I'm located in the center of Central City.

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

The center? The only location in the center of Central City is a big computer that controls all the energy of the city. But no human is able to get in there. It's blocked off by an endless amount of computer-generated guardian.

REVERSE ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

That's why you all are going to have to shut him down.

FULL SHOT

SHALIMAR

But what did he mean by "precious little "Mutants die out"

ADAM

That does puzzle me too? Just be as cautious as possible.

(Computer beeps)

Adam looks down at computer.

ANGLE ON

Computer.

ADAM (CONT'D)

CHECK...

FULL SHOT

Adam hitting the counter.

ADAM (CONT'D)

What are you doing Donovan?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SKY - ABOVE CENTRAL CITY

The mutant's jet flies through the sky.

INT. INSIDE THE JET

Jesse is piloting the ship.

Brennan uses binoculars and looks down to his right out of the window.

Shalimar is watching the navigation controls.

BRENNAN

That's strange.

BRENNAN'S POV

Looking through the binoculars. On the ground is fleet of other mutants, trying to help the law enforcement. They are trying to get pass computer controlled guards.

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

Shalimar getting up from her seat.

SHALIMAR

What is it?

WIDE SHOT

Brennan continuing to look out the window as Shalimar makes her way to the window.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar's eye vision adjusting to the evening light.

SHALIMAR'S POV

Watching the horror.

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

Shalimar

SHALIMAR (CONT'D)

Jesse, take us down. Now!

FULL SHOT

Inside the ship.

ANGLE ON

Brennan contacting Adam on the com-link.

BRENNAN

We know what Donovan meant now.

ADAM (V.O.)

What's happening?

BRENNAN

Other mutants are helping out the law enforcement but they are unable to get through the force field. Instead they are being vaporized like bugs.

Suddenly the city lights start to shut off.

BRENNAN (CONT'D)

Uth oh...

ADAM (V.O.)

What was that last part I didn't quite get it

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Adam

ADAM

BRENNAN BREN...

the power shuts off

ADAM

Oh crap!

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE SHIP

ANGLE ON

Brennan.

BRENNAN

Adam ADAM!

FULL SHOT

Of the team.

JESSE

Brennan we've lost our engine power.

BRENNAN

What!

The lights go out in the ship. The night light from outside dimly highlights the crew's features.

SHALIMAR

What the heck!

ANGLE ON

Shalimar's night vision eyes.

FULL SHOT

Of the team in dark with outline of the body showing from the evening light.

JESSE

We're going down blind. Even with your night vision we can't land this thing without any power.

Brennan sets up his static.

BRENNAN

Probably I can give it a little juice.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE JET

ANGLE ON

Jet speeding towards the earth.

CUT TO:

INT. JET

ANGLE ON

Jesse altering his density.

JESSE

No time for that just get out!

BRENNAN

Okay.

ANGLE ON

Brennan and Shalimar grabbing the parachutes. Then Brennan gives the roof a blast and makes a hole above them. Shalimar jumps to the top then pulls Brennan up. The two of them struggle to get out as the ship flies at horrendous speed. Shalimar then leaps off and Brennan follows.

Jesse takes the plane down waiting for it to impact into the ground.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar and Brennan descending together, watching as the plane plummets to the ground. Brennan then looks at Shalimar as she looks sadden.

BRENNAN (CONT'D)

Don't worry he'll be fine.

SHALIMAR

I know. It's just my nature to worry.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN

ANGLE ON

Brennan and Shalimar looking down and seeing the ground

BRENNAN

Come on let's get over to Jesse.

They land and remove their parachutes.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Adam finding flare lamp and lighting it.

ADAM

And let there be light...

The sanctuary is lit.

Adam gets a generator.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Let's see what's wrong here.

Adam attaches the generator. He hits the power button.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Come on...

Adam presses the button again.

ADAM (CONT'D)

This is not supposed to happen. Crap! Donovan's improved. He locked me out.

Adam then walks over to the lamp. He pauses and thinks.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Laptop.

Adam grabs the lamp and goes to find the laptop.

CUT TO:

EXT. OVERHEAD CITY SHOTS

PAN DOWN

INT. BOBBY'S HOME

FULL SHOT

Of Emma being welcomed in Bobby's home, sitting around the table with the family eating dinner. Bobby lives with just his mother.

MOTHER

So you got lost on a trail of some sort. Bobby tells me.

EMMA

Uh huh.

Emma takes a bite of her chicken leg.

MOTHER

Do you know where you were going?

Emma waits to finish the piece of chicken.

EMMA

Can't remember.

MOTHER

I remember when I was younger my friends and I decided we wanted to race the other pack back to the campsite. Turns out we were racing back for 3 days, running away from bears and wolves. It was the dumbest thing I ever did. Side from marrying Bobby's father.

ANOTHER ANGLE

BOBBY

If you didn't I wouldn't be here Mommy...

MOTHER

I never said having you was dumb. In fact if I didn't have you I wouldn't have any reason to live.

EMMA

Your son's really nice.

MOTHER

Wouldn't trade him for the world. His father is another story.

ANGLE ON

Emma getting a sharp pain in her head.

REVERSE ANGLE ON

Mother

MOTHER (CONT'D)

Something wrong.

REVERSE ANGLE ON

Emma

EMMA

I don't know. My head...

FULL SHOT

Of everyone in room.

MOTHER

Would you like and aspirin or something?

EMMA

What's that?

BOBBY

She doesn't know what that is Mommy I think she lost some of her memory.

EMMA

No I don't think I should take that. Maybe something to drink...

MOTHER

Okay. Then later maybe.

Mother gets up to get some juice from refrigerator.

MOTHER (CONT'D)

Would you like to lie down or something?

Suddenly the light in the house starts flickering.

The mother looks around.

MOTHER (CONT'D)

I think we're having a black out.

The lights go out.

BOBBY

Ma...

MOTHER

I'm still here Robert.

EMMA

Does this always happen?

Mother gets up to get a candle.

MOTHER

No the last time we had one was back 12...

ANGLE ON

The candlelight coming on showing highlights of mother's face.

MOTHER (CONT'D)

...years ago when I started dating Adam, Robert's Father.

ANGLE ON

Emma highlights from the candle shines on her face.

EMMA

(Tensing up)

Adam?

CUT TO:

Quick flashes of Adam Kane's face in Emma's mind.

BACK TO SCENE

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

Emma looking at Mother.

REVERSE ANGLE

Mother looking at Emma.

MOTHER

Yes Adam Barns. It was kind of romantic in the dark and all.

ANGLE ON

Bobby.

BOBBY

Ma, stop it with all that mushy stuff.

ANGLE ON

Emma holding her head.

FULL SHOT

As Mother then sits at the table sitting the candle in the middle.

MOTHER

Yeah it was kind of nice then...that is until...

Emma looks up at Mother.

MOTHER (CONT'D)

...He left with Peggy Sue.

ANGLE ON

Emma feeling pain.

EMMA

...Ouch...

ANGLE ON

Mother responding to Emma's pain.

MOTHER

Are you okay?

FULL SHOT

EMMA

I guess I better take you up on that nap.

Mother gets up and gets another candle. Mother then lights the candle with the one on the table.

MOTHER

Here you're going to need this for the room back yonder.

Mother gestures to the back of the house.

Emma starts walking.

CUT TO:

EXT. LOW PLAINS - NEAR CENTRAL CITY - DAWN

FULL SHOT

Of Shalimar and Brennan meeting up with Jesse looking at a damaged plane.

SHALIMAR

I guess we are going to have to take the long way home.

JESSE

(Frustrated)

Yeah.

Brennan looks in the direction of a city, in commotion.

BRENNAN

We better get over there.

CUT TO:

EXT. DONOVAN'S FORCE FIELD FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Another mutant BANTOR, on the scene assisting the guards of the city. He wears a blue and red uniform with yellow down the middle. He can shoot out quicksilver from his hands. They act like reflectors bullets shields. Around the outside of the force field scattered on the ground are pieces of cloth in the colors yellow, red and blue. The security guards are trying to shoot their way through the force field to help the mutants.

MEDIUM SHOT

Bantor and the guard.

BANTOR

What's the problem here?

GUARD ONE

The central power is some how sucking out the power of city. We have to get into the middle of the plant to reverse it back but it's not letting us in.

FULL SHOT

BANTOR

What you mean that it's not? It's a computer can't you control it.

GUARD ONE

The professors who worked inside, was killed off and the only way to stop it is from inside.

Brennan and Shalimar arrive.

SHALIMAR

I heard the last part of what you were saying. So you need our...

Bantor cuts in.

BANTOR

...They need my help to stop this nuisance.

Shalimar stepping back.

SHALIMAR

Okay I'm stepping back tough guy.

(Gesturing)

Take it away.

BANTOR

Thank you.

Bantor then starts to throw the silver bullet shield in front of him so he will be able to shield himself. He then starts to walk into the force field. The quicksilver forms a tunnel so Bantor can walk through the field.

SHALIMAR

Impressive.

As Bantor inches in another foot and absorption of energy starts to form,

ANGLE ON

The energy creating a BANTOR REPLICA.

ANGLE ON

The Team watching the energy

JESSE

Whoa look at that.

FULL SHOT

of Shalimar Brennan and Jesse watching the replica. The replica starts to speak in Donovan's voice.

BANTOR'S REPLICA

Go ahead knock as hard as you can but you can't come in.

The replica then sends out quicksilver liquid and sprays it at Bantor starting to solidify him.

ANGLE ON

Bantor

BANTOR

AHHHHHH!

ANGLE ON

Shalimar

SHALIMAR

Jesse he's in pain!

FULL SHOT

As Jesse reacts and runs in front of Bantor to try and block him from the Bantor replica.

Bantor falls. Suddenly the replica changes into Jesse and launches at him.

ANGLE ON

Brennan reacting.

BRENNAN

What is this?

Brennan then shoots his static shock at Jesse's clone. Jesse's clone is thrown back. The clone then gets up changing into Brennan and returns fire at Brennan. Shalimar then launches.

ANGLE ON

Jesse seeing her.

JESSE

SHALIMAR NO!

Shalimar pushes Brennan out of the way and gets shocked by the blast.

Brennan and Shalimar land on the floor.

Brennan goes to Shalimar not knowing she's unconscious.

BRENNAN

That was not your brightest idea Shali..

Brennan turns over a limp Shalimar.

BRENNAN (CONT'D)

Shalimar...

Brennan tries to bring her back thinking Shalimar is just winded.

BRENNAN (CONT'D)

Come on Shalimar wake up...Jesse

Jesse races over to Brennan and Shalimar.

Brennan listens for Shalimar's heart. It has stopped.

BRENNAN (CONT'D)

No...

Brennan starts CPR to restart her heart.

JESSE

Brennan let me get in there.

BRENNAN

No get away! Don't touch her.

JESSE

Brennan I could save her if you let me. We don't have time to argue.

BRENNAN

Okay...

Bantor limps over to the crew.

Jesse reaches inside Shalimar's chest and touches her heart.

JESSE

I could re-pump her heart from inside. It might just bring her back.

Brennan puts down his head, sadden.

ANGLE ON

Jesse pumping her heart fives times and then taking his hands out of her chest.

FULL SHOT

Jesse then feels her chest to see if her heart would pump on it's own and it does.

JESSE (CONT'D)

She's back.

Brennan lifts up his head.

JESSE (CONT'D)

See cats do have nine lives...

Shalimar starts to come to.

BRENNAN

I thought you were gone for a second there.

Shalimar smiles.

SHALIMAR

They're not getting rid of me that easily.

Jesse gets up to talk to Bantor.

JESSE

How many other mutants were here that tried to fight that thing?

BANTOR

Well my team The Global Gladiators were here earlier but none of them came back. They must have ran off or something.

Jesse looks around and sees torn pieces of uniform on the floor scattered around the outside of the force field.

JESSE

Were they wearing a uniform like yours?

BANTOR

Yes these are our team colors.

JESSE

I'm sorry but they didn't run off or something.

Bantor looks around and then sees his team's uniforms on the floor.

BANTOR

(Shocked)

No...No that can't be.

JESSE

I'm truly sorry.

Bantor starts to walk away.

BRENNAN

(To Shalimar)

Are you sure you should be walking?

SHALIMAR

I'm okay.

Shalimar walks over to Bantor.

SHALIMAR (CONT'D)

You can come with us...I'm sure we could work together and try and stop this thing.

BANTOR

Revenge won't bring my team back.

SHALIMAR

I understand.

Shalimar then looks over to the lot

CUT TO:

SHALIMAR'S POV

Seeing a car in the distance.

SHALIMAR

Is that your car?

BACK TO SCENE

ANGLE ON

Shalimar and Bantor

BANTOR

What...

SHALIMAR

The car over there is that yours?

BANTOR

You can see my car way over there is this light?

SHALIMAR

It's the cat in me.

BANTOR

Yeah it's mine... what you need it?

SHALIMAR

Can we borrow it?

BANTOR

Sure just bring it back to the Global Guardian tower over on Hero Lane.

WIDE SHOT

The team and Bantor.

SHALIMAR

Thanks...uh...

Trying to remember his name.

BANTOR

Bantor.

Bantor looks down sadly Shalimar smiling at Bantor trying to comfort him, we FADE OUT

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Adam now on his laptop sitting at a table with a lamp by his side.

ADAM

Now lets see where you are hiding Donovan.

ANGLE ON

The laptop as a ray of schematics, flash on the screen.

Adam types in more information.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Ah ha.

Then the computer shows the core of the central city computer.

ANGLE ON

Adam

ADAM (CONT'D)

That can't be.

ANGLE ON

Screen.

Donovan this time creates an image of himself on the screen.

DONOVAN

Why because it's isn't ethically sane.

ADAM

It's impossible. No It's illogical it can't be done!

DONOVAN

I'm surprise at you Adam. And you call yourself the smartest man alive.

REVERSE ANGLE

On Adam.

ADAM

But how...why?

DONOVAN

How else can one become the smartest?

ADAM

But what about the joy of having a family, feeling another human being? What about all that?

DONOVAN

And be recognized as what? Another statistic if I died. You see Adam I will become history.

FULL SHOT

of Adam and the computer.

ADAM

To whom? No one even knows you but I. You shut everyone else out.

DONOVAN

No they shut me out when they gave you the trophy.

ADAM

That was 20 years ago. There were other ways to become well known.

DONOVAN

How by being beneath you. Sorry Adam but I can't accept that!

ANGLE ON

Computer screen as Donovan tries to shut Adam out.

REVERSE ANGLE

ADAM

Oh no you don't!

Adam overrides Donovan's program.

ANGLE ON

Shalimar leading team as they walk in.

ADAM (V.O.)

I found a way to stay connected Donovan.

FULL SHOT

Everyone hears Donovan through Adam's computer.

DONOVAN

But you'll never find away to shut me down!

SHALIMAR

He's right Adam. We can't get inside.

Adam holds up his hand to tell them to hold on a bit. Adam keeps typing schematics in his computer to find out body weight.

ADAM

That's it.

ANGLE ON

The monitor showing a person under 105 pounds walking through the force field.

ANGLE ON

Adam smiling a bit.

ADAM (CONT'D)

There is a way.

Adam then closes the cover to his laptop and turns to the crew.

JESSE

How? He can replicate all of our powers?

ADAM

That is if you weigh over 105 pounds

BRENNAN

I don't get it. In fact that's impossible.

ADAM

For all of you but not for Emma.

JESSE

But she weighs over 105 pounds and the computer will know that.

ADAM

True if it was just a computer. Emma can fool a human to do what ever she wants them to do.

SHALIMAR

But what about the power she doesn't have.

Shalimar takes a seat.

SHALIMAR (CONT'D)

She'll need our power to fight off any problems Donovan may have inside.

ADAM

I know a way. We just have to contact her.

BRENNAN

But Donovan shut off the power to our com-link so how will we be able to contact her.

ADAM

Only someone close to her can contact her in her sleep and Jesse my friend you are going to have to take a little nap.

The team walks over to the lab.

JESSE

Okay bring on the zzzz's. Knock me out.

ADAM

You have to do it on your own. We have no power remember.

Jesse then makes his way to the relaxing chair.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Now focus on Emma...

JESSE

Okay...Emma Emma Emma...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE

Emma sleeping.

CUT TO:

Flashes going in Emma's mind of Jesse calling out to her for help.

JESSE (V.O) (CONT'D)

Emma we need you back here please come back...

Flashes and color picture of the team. Pictures of Jesse and the team battling as Jesse continues to cry for help in Emma's mind.

JESSE (CONT'D)

Emma please hurry back

BACK TO SCENE

CUT TO:

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE

Emma quickly sitting up now remembering everything.

EMMA

Jesse...

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Jesse laying in chair receiving answer from Emma

His face starts to smile.

CUT TO:

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE

Emma sitting up on bed.

EMMA

Jesse I'm coming.

Emma walks into Bobby's room and placing her hand on his arm. Bobby immediately wakes up.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Oh you're not sleep yet.

BOBBY

Nah I just got into bed. Something wrong.

EMMA

No in fact everything's okay. I remember now. And I have to go. Tell your mother thanks.

ANGLE ON

Mother standing at the doorway.

MOTHER

You're welcome.

FULL SHOT

Emma rubbing Bobby's head and then turns to Mother.

EMMA

Thanks for everything Flora. And if you need anything, anything, at all, just leave a message at this phone number and I'll see what I can do.

Emma reaches in her pocket and pull out a card with a phone number on it.

MOTHER

How will you get back your jeep? It's on the side of the Road.

EMMA

Don't worry I'll be okay. Again thanks for everything.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

WIDE SHOT

Jesse waking up to give Adam a message from Emma.

JESSE

She's on her way. She found a swift mutant who's going to race her over here. She should be here in about one minute

ADAM

Good cause we don't have much time.

SHALIMAR

When did time become an issue?

ADAM

When it involved the internal air supply that most of the city receives from the central power system. If it's not corrected in two hour the city will be no more and Donovan will truly be apart of history alone.

SHALIMAR

Yikes...

BRENNAN

So what has to be done? How is Emma going to get in there?

ANGLE ON

Emma walking in.

EMMA

Yeah how am I going to get inside?

ADAM

I'm going to infuse each of your powers into Emma.

BRENNAN

How that will take month to create and our machines are down.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

True but I prepared for such and event ahead of time. Incase one of you had lost your powers. I cloned essence of your powers...

ANGLE ON

Adam grabbing the lamp and heads towards the lab.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...Which could be use to replenish you back to the way you use to be. The only fallback is that a multi amount has never been put into one single individual.

ANGLE ON

Emma.

EMMA

Is this going to last indefinitely.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

...No that's the fault with the infusion. If one does lose their powers they would have to take shots every twelve hours to retain what they had before. This is because most mutations work better from infancy then from adulthood.

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

And as an adult one builds up defenses that tend to destroy unwelcome guess you might say.

FULL SHOT

ADAM

Exactly

EMMA

But I don't know how to control these powers as well as they do.

ADAM

Normally you wouldn't be able to read their minds but because you will have traits of their powers. Your powers will allow you to connect with their minds.

CAMERA PANS

Follows Adam going over to the lab cabinet and taking out three syringes.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Emma takes a rest for a moment. Brennan, bring over my laptop.

ANGLE ON

Brennan getting laptop

Brennan sparks up his hand to see his way towards the counter in the room to find Adams laptop. He gets the laptop and goes to the lab.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Jesse, Shalimar...

WIDE ANGLE

Of Group gathering around Emma. Brennan places the Laptop on a table center that shoulders above Emma's lounge chair.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...come here. You need to hear this too. Emma depending on you all.

ANGLE ON

Adams on his laptop and it shows the schematics of central city.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Emma you will be here from the start. Once you get there you will have to contact Donovan so he could let you in.

REVERSE ANGLE ON

On the team looking at the laptop.

ADAM (CONT'D)

You have to make him believe you weigh 100 pounds. When you contact him you will not have full control over him because he created some program that keeps him defensive so be on guard. ...

Adam pointing on the outer shell of the force field.

Adam then injects Emma with the first syringe.

ADAM (CONT'D)

You will have to get here as quick as possible. Jesse you have to guide her with your density altering. Shalimar Emma is going to need you too...

Adam injects Emma with the second syringe.

ADAM (CONT'D)

...so you have to let her in your head for a bit. I know you don't like that and we don't have a choice here. You have to keep her focus so she can get moving past anything that might be in there.

Adam then injects Emma with the third syringe.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Lastly, Emma you will have to contact Brennan so you can serge the center.

EMMA

That means taking out Donovan.

ADAM

We have no choice. If we don't we all die.

Adam closes up the syringe.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Okay that's it. Emma you should start to feel a rush right about now.

EMMA

Whoa...I do ...

ADAM

Well go you're going to have to run all the way there. If I'm correct the ship is out of commission.

JESSE

That's right.

ANGLE ON

Emma starting to have developments of the other mutants. She solidifies and then turns into a ghost form.

ANGLE ON

Emma's eyes starting to change.

EMMA

Woe Adam help...

FULL SHOT

Emma feels a sudden spark from her hand.

ADAM

Emma remain calm! Try to focus. Team, help her out!

ANGLE ON

The crew focuses on Emma.

ANGLE ON

Emma retaining form.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Emma, are you okay?

FULL SHOT

EMMA

Yes, I'm okay now. It...kind of feels good.

ADAM

There may be other side effects so don't get so happy yet. You have and abundance of energy. Let's hope they don't cancel each other out.

EMMA

Oh bummer.

ADAM

Come on...Get out of here. We don't have much time.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL CITY LIMITS - NEAR NIGHT FALL

Emma racing through the streets towards the center of the city.

Emma uses her mind control to let the team know where she is.

EMMA

Okay I'm reaching the outer shell of the force field now.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

The team is watching Emma on the laptop as a heated image races through a 3D schematic world.

SHALIMAR

She's there.

ADAM

Good. I see her.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL CITY LIMITS - DONOVAN'S COMPUTER FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Emma racing towards Donovan's fortress.

EMMA

There is a weird smell of...

SHALIMAR (V.O.)

Men... I know I get it all the time. Now you see what I have to go through every day. I'm used to it now but at first it was hard to swallow.

EMMA

I didn't think they all smelt this odd.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

FULL SHOT

ADAM

Stay focus, Emma!

SHALIMAR

Adam says, stay focus.

Shalimar pauses.

SHALIMAR (CONT'D)

Emma says, "Chill a little Adam we're just bonding".

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE DONOVAN'S COMPUTER FORTRESS

FULL SHOT

Of Emma focusing her mind on Jesse.

EMMA (V.O.)

Jesse I need you.

CUT TO:

Images of Jesse.

JESSE (V.O.)

Watch out Donovan will create your replica that will destroy you if you don't convince him you have access to enter.

Emma focuses her mind towards, Donovan.

BACK TO SCENE

Quick pan to the core of the computer and a CGI image forms of Donovan's face.

EMMA (V.O.)

Allow entrance. Status weight acceptable.

And alert wakens Donovan.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

ANGLE ON

Jesse.

JESSE

Okay Emma, just feel yourself, passing through the wall.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Emma walking through the force field.

EMMA

I'm through the field.

CUT TO:

INT. CORE OF THE COMPUTER

DONOVAN

Intruder. Alert activation on.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Emma as she sees images forming.

EMMA

Change command. Make entrance status weight acceptable!

The camera pans quickly through the force field towards the core of the computer.

Camera quickly pans back to Emma.

DONOVAN

Allowing entrance. Weight acceptable.

CUT TO:

Adam watching the laptop.

ADAM

Donovan's taking the bait. Just a little further now.

ANGLE ON

Adam then sees three images start to form.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Oh no Emma may be in trouble she's not staying focus.

CUT TO:

EXT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

Emma head starts to hurt.

EMMA

Yowl ...Jesse it hurts.

CUT TO:

EXT. SANCTUARY

Jesse.

JESSE

Adam Emma had and accident before and she's came here. She's getting flashes of what happen.

ADAM

You all have to keep her focus so she doesn't go into a relapse.

CUT TO:

EXT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

Emma being surrounded by four individuals.

EMMA

Jesse Donovan created replicas of all of us.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

FULL SHOT

JESSE

You have to move fast.

EXT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

Emma is attacked by Shalimar's replica. They battle. Emma does a cat jump over the Shalimar replica's head. She lands in a crouch position. Suddenly she reverses and gives her a jolt of electricity. Suddenly Jesse's replica meets up with her and reaches out to give her a hand.

EMMA

Whoa...

Emma looks at Jesse's replica.

JESSE'S REPLICA

Take my hand.

EMMA

Jesse.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

FULL SHOT

JESSE

I'm here.

CUT TO:

EXT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Emma focusing her mind. Emma then does a back flip upper kicking Jesse's Replica.

FULL SHOT

Emma then lands.

EMMA

Trying to mess with my mind.

Then Brennan's replica attacks her. Emma does a sweep kick. Brennan's replica falls down. Emma comes to a stand and gives Brennan and Jesse's replica shocks.

Emma then turns to the core.

DONOVAN

You had your fun now face yourself.

EMMA

That shouldn't be a problem. I know who I am.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

FULL SHOT

BRENNAN

Don't be so sure of yourself.

ADAM

Donovan will play mind games. That's what he's good at.

BRENNAN

Adam says Donovan plays mind games so keep up your guard

CUT TO:

EXT. DONOVAN'S FORTRESS - INSIDE THE FIELD

MEDIUM SHOT

Donovan causes Emma's clone to be friendly.

Emma clone acquires her power and causes Emma to like her.

EMMA'S CLONE

Emma you want to play tea party like we use to when we were kids.

Emma starts to feel headaches. She then starts to see flashes of her childhood.

EMMA

Sure. Let's play.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT

Of Adam seeing Emma skipping towards the force field. A warning sign of intense danger flashes on the screen.

ADAM

No...what's she doing?

JESSE

What's wrong Adam?

ADAM

Emma seems to be alone but something's luring here towards the force field that is highly charged now.

ANGLE ON

Jesse focusing on Emma

JESSE

EMMA STOP!

CUT TO:

EXT. DONOVAN'S FORTRESS - INSIDE THE FIELD

Emma stopping with her clone.

EMMA

Jesse.

EMMA'S CLONE

Emma, come on let's play.

JESSE

Emma you have to stop Donovan.

Emma stops right before she reaches the field. She then remembers what she's doing. Emma then looks at her twin.

EMMA

Play times over Donovan.

Emma then gives the twin a bolt. And the twin disappears.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Jesse I'm back. I'm heading for the core now.

Emma walks towards the core

BRENNAN (V.O.)

Now when you reach the core you have to shield yourself with Jesse's mass. It's the only way you'll be able with stand, the surge you'll have to deliver into that computer.

Emma reaches the core.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS - THE CORE

ANGLE ON

Donovan trying to recreate the clone.

CUT TO:

EXT. INSIDE DONOVAN'S FORTRESS

ANGLE ON

Emma becoming more powerful.

DONOVAN

Stop...no sorry entrance allowed continue path.

EMMA

That's a good boy. Now say nightly night.

Emma then alters her body and then sends out the blast of energy.

As the blast starts to increase Donovan starts to create more defenses screaming in pain

DONOVAN

NOOOOO ADAM WHYYYYY!

The computer then releases the Donovan virus. It then reverts back allowing the power to restart again in central city.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY

The lights come back on.

The team smiles.

ANGLE ON

Adam.

ADAM

Emma you did it.

Adam then focuses back on Donovan.

ADAM (CONT'D)

I'm sorry old friend.

FADE OUT

THE END.


End file.
